


Testing the Limits

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bleeding, Commissioned Work, Consensual, Cum Guzling, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Doggy Style, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hand Job, Horror Elements, Knife Play, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Stripping, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: After a show in Rio de Janeiro, Lucio receives a message from a fan inviting him to a party. When he arrives, he meets Moira, a former Blackwatch Operative. The two initially hit it off before Moira asks him to help her with a special project.Commission by DirtyDegenerate
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 2





	Testing the Limits

TESTING THE LIMITS

The double doors of the Windsor Palace Rio de Janeiro Hotel were opened for Lucio as he entered, the valets swinging their arms inward and welcoming him into the grand lobby beyond the threshold. Lucio looked around with excitement and wonder; he’d been to many high-end hotels since his musical career had taken off, but he still was amazed at the opulent sights, sounds and smells with each new place he visited. And here he was, inside one of the most prestigious hotels of his home town, enjoying the atmosphere around him as he wondered just why he was there.

It was half past three in the morning, and his latest Rio Concert had let out after five enthusiastic encores. As he went backstage for the final time, he was handed a towel to dry his sweat, a bottled water to rehydrate and a note. He asked what it was about, and said it was just dropped off for him and that it was urgent he opened it. Thinking it was just a fan letter, he opened it with a grin.

_Lucio_

_I am a fan of yours staying for the evening at the Windsor Palace Hotel. If you would do me the honor of gracing your presence to a little party I’m hosting, it would be most appreciated._

_Oh, and be sure to bring your new Vishkar Toy with you. Don’t worry; I’m not with Vishkar or anything like that. I’d just like to talk._

_See you soon._

Lucio’s face drained of color as he handed the towel to an aide. Had his exploits as a revolutionary finally reached the authorities? Was he going to be in trouble for stealing Vishkar tech his father had made and modifying it? He was cautious to accept the invite, but his curiosity got the better of him. He knew the town like the back of his album covers, and so he stuffed his Sonic Amplifier into a bag, threw it over his shoulder and easily managed to sneak away from his guard detail.

He asked the hotel clerk about the invitation, and once she recognized who it was, they snapped a few photos together and she led him to the elevator. She told the elevator attendant the floor and away they went, rising to the top of the 200-story building surprisingly quickly. He’d done everything he could to drive the Vishkar Corporation out of Rio, but still appreciated some of the technology they left behind like these Hydraulic elevator systems.

The doors swung open with a melodic ding, the sounds of music and conversation flooding his senses. All around the large room people were talking, dancing, drinking and laughing, enjoying each other’s company and the general vibe of the room. The main room was crowded with all manner of people, but beyond them was a large balcony and an impressively sized swimming pool, a few of the party goers splashing around as they continued to drink and enjoy themselves.

As he entered the room and looked around, some of those in attendance recognized him, asking for autographs and photos that he happily obliged in. He was a celebrity, after all, and if his agent heard he denied fans photos or autographs she’d probably have a heart attack. One girl tried to go in for a kiss, but he politely declined, making a joke about if he gave her a kiss, he’d probably have to kiss everyone else there. The group around him appropriately laughed, and he spent some time talking with them.

As people began to go back to their drinks and dancing, he made for the balcony to behold the view. The lights were out throughout much of Rio that night, but even still the sight of the city from this high up was a luxury he never thought he would get used to. Far off in the distance atop the Corcovado Mountain stood Christ the Redeemer, the statue’s arms spread wide as the spotlights beneath him illuminated him against the harsh dark sky beyond.

“Enjoyin’ the view, then?”

Lucio turned to find he was face to face with a woman, a glass of alcohol in either hand. Her long purple dress stuck snugly to her slim, tall figure, a stunning golden feather boa wrapped lazily around her neck and shoulders. She had short red hair, a long, pretty face, and a regal posture indicating she may hold a position of power.

What struck Lucio most was her right hand; the tips of her fingers were a deep purple that slowly faded as they went down her hand, the nails long, sharp and foreboding. The hand looked like it was made of dead skin or was cursed by some ancient evil magic, and the woman merely chuckled as she handed Lucio the drink from her other hand.

“I understand seein’ my hand can be a little…ominous at first,” she stated in a thick Scottish accent. “But I can assure ya that it’s nothin’ serious. I’m Moira.”

“Lucio,” he said extending a hand. Moira simply handed him one of the glasses of alcohol, and he turned back to the view as he rested his arms on the railing. “And yeah, I love Rio from this high up. Seeing the city alive and well makes me feel…”

“...Like there’s nowhere else in the world you’d rather be.”

“Exactly,” he said, holding up his drink. She clinked hers to his and they both drank, Lucio’s face contorting at the strength of the whiskey. Moira merely chuckled.

“Sorry, I should ‘ave warned ya that this was some top shelf Scottish whiskey…some of the strongest on the market, actually.”

“Yeah, the burning in my throat can pretty much confirm that!” He set the whiskey down on a nearby table as he coughed softly.

Moira laughed again. “I’m glad ya could make it. I’m the one who sent ya the letter askin’ ya ta come, after all, and it would have been dreadfully unfortunate to not get the chance to speak with ya.”

Lucio tensed. “Oh…I-is that so?”

“Worry not, lad,” Moira said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going to turn ya into the authorities or anythin’. I’m a scientist, and I’m utterly fascinated by the stories I’ve heard about ya leading the revolution, combating the Vishkar Corporation’s hold on the city here in Rio.”

“Hey, yeah?” He loosened up a bit; she seemed genuine enough, and Lucio couldn’t help but think she was attractive. As that thought entered his head, he wondered if she had heard his joke from before and wasn’t trying to get a kiss out of him.

“That’s why I invited you here,” she said as she motioned for him to follow her. He reached for his drink on the table, hesitated as the thought of drinking more made his stomach turn, and chose to just leave it where it was instead. “I was rather hoping ya’d be able to help with somethin’.”

“Well, I can certainly try my best to help,” he said, giving his best smile. She smiled as she looked away, grabbed his hand and led him through the party and to a surprisingly empty hallway in the back of the room. The lights were dark, and the music was somehow not as loud even though they were only a few yards away from the DJ booth. He felt a shiver go through his body as she stopped at a door, an inquisitive expression across her face.

“Perfect,” she stated, her left hand grabbing the door handle and opening the door. “Then please…Step inside.” She motioned for him to go inside, and every alarm he had in his head was ringing. He reluctantly stepped forward, the dimly lit room slowly coming into focus as he heard the door close slowly behind him.

It looked like a standard enough hotel bedroom; a large open area, a desk off to one side with a computer. Next to that was two doors, one leading to a closet and the other to a bathroom. A large bed with a clean, patterned bedspread, a six-drawer dresser across from it with a large flat screen TV on top of it. At the far side of the room was a large window with the curtains drawn, two chairs facing away from the window and a table between them.

What caught his attention most was the desk, or rather the commotion on top of the desk. Scattered about were beakers and vials full of a variety of fluids, each one connected by tubes and some Bunsen burners heating them to a point of bubbling over. In front of that was what appeared to be a gauntlet of some kind, one that looked uncomfortably close to Moira’s left hand, with long finger nails and a series of plastic tubes leading from it to a large backpack. A second, less menacing looking gauntlet accented with yellow coloration gauntlet was also attached to it, resting on the chair the backpack was placed on.

“Nice room,” Lucio stated as he walked around, cautiously avoiding the desk as he went to sit on the bed. She went immediately to the desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a datapad. Without a word she closed the distance between them, shoving the datapad into his hands. “What's this?”

“An agreement of sorts,” she stated bluntly, returning to the desk as she continued to address him. She seemed more focused in her speaking now, her accent not as thick as it was before… “Just sign at the bottom; it's a fairly standard contract for agreeing to help me with my experiments, and in return you will be compensated and guaranteed that no physical harm will come to you.”

The text was incredibly small, and as he dragged his finger vertically across the screen, it took him a significant amount of time just to get to the bottom of the page where he was supposed to sign…Lucio hesitated, questioning whether or not he should really skip reading all of this or not, before he scribbled his signature across the bottom of the page with his finger. She came back over, one of her hands behind her back, and as she looked over the document she smiled.

“Excellent. Then we can begin.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

“Nothing much,” she stated, taking a step forward. “Just this.”

In an instant, she swung her arm around and smacked him across the head with a blunt object. Lucio’s body slumped off the bed as he was knocked out cold.

-X-

Lucio’s head pounded as he opened his eyes slowly, an intense light in front of him blinding him and forcing him to squint. He tried to move his arm up to his eyes to block the light, but found his wrists tied down. He panicked as he looked down, both his wrists and ankles were tied to a metallic slab leaning up against a wall next to the bed and his shirt had been removed. He began to struggle to free himself, looking about wildly to try and piece together what was happening.

“My, you’re a feisty one,” he heard from behind the light. He focused his eyes towards the voice, and Moira stepped into the light, her attention more focused upon the Sonic Amplifier she was gently turning about in her hands. She had taken off her dress and was wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple shirt, a lab coat draped above those. On her back was that strange backpack he’d seen when he walked in, and on her hands and arms were the gauntlets that were attached to it.

“What the hell is going on?! Why am I tied up?! What do you want from me?!”

“Please do try to calm down,” Moira stated, her eyes more focused on the Sonic Amplifier than him. “I do apologize for the sudden blow to your cranium, but I had to make sure you were restrained so we could properly conduct the experiment. It was all in the agreement you signed.”

“Where?! I didn’t see it in that!”

“Then that’s your fault for not reading all the way through it, now isn’t it?” She grabbed a small tri-pod from next to him and set it up, placing the Sonic Amplifier into a custom-made slot before strapping it into place.

“What’re you gonna do with that?!” Lucio asked, his voice laced with fear.

“This is an impressive device,” she began, ignoring his remark. “A Vishkar Sonic Riot Suppression Gun modified to amplify sound frequencies to induce cellular reconstruction or depreciation. I assume the desired affect is to either encourage a person’s cells to rapidly regrow and repair themselves?”

“What does it matter to you?!”

“I’m merely asking for scientific purposes. As I said, we are going to conduct a few experiments together, and the focus of these experiments will be this device right here. I have a great fascination regarding cellular restructuring, and if this device does what the stories I’ve heard say it’s capable of doing, then you might have helped me in a way you weren’t privy to.”

“I don’t think I like where this is going!”

She faced the speaker of the gun towards him and tuned it to _Rejuvenescencia_. Immediately the device began to pump rhythmically as the song began to play, a methodic techno beat drumming out as a yellow aura enveloped the gun and the surrounding area. Moira’s eyes shot open with surprise as she took a deep breath. She appeared shocked yet revived, as if hearing the song and feeling the pulse of the bass was somehow healing her tired body. She looked up at Lucio with a smile.

“Well, this truly IS an impressive device!”

“Thanks, I think? But you got what you wanted! You don’t really need me up here! So, if you wanna just let me down I can-”

She disappeared suddenly in a puff of smoke, and Lucio shrieked in terror. His eyes darted around the room, looking for some kind of answer as the music continued to play. He heard a whoosh to his right, and when he turned, he saw Moira standing there. She looked him in the eyes, her right hand shooting up blindingly quick and pressing the nails against his exposed chest.

“Rejuvenation is one thing,” she said quietly. “Let’s test this device’s abilities in cellular regeneration next.”

Lucio stammered as he stared down at her fingernails, sweat pouring out of his face as he tried to think of something to say. “You really don’t have to do that!” He finally managed to get out. “Besides, the people out there will hear you if you cut me!”

“It’s unlikely they will,” Moira stated, her nails digging a bit deeper into his skin. “This room is equipped with some of the most impressive soundproofing I’ve ever seen. Couple that with the music blasting at full volume out there…and well…”

She dragged her nails across his chest. Pain shot through Lucio’s body as his flesh was ripped apart, the nails digging in deep and opening fresh wounds horizontally. Blood began to pour out of the wounds almost immediately, and his cries of anguish were stifled only slightly by the rhythmic beats of the song still playing before him.

Moira stepped forward as she wiped her hand with a towel, focusing directly on the scars. Lucio writhed about in pain, trying desperately to break free, and all Moira could focus on was his chest. Her expression changed quickly from examination to bewilderment, watching as the open gashes rapidly began to close themselves up. Within seconds the wounds were completely gone, the only evidence of them ever having been made in the first place being the still wet blood dripping down his torso. Lucio hung there, breathing heavily.

“Incredible,” she stated, her right hand tracing along where the wounds had been. “Absolutely incredible…This isn’t merely cellular reconstruction…It’s almost as if the sound waves are influencing your cells to rapidly reproduce at an astounding rate, making this more akin to a sort of…genetic glue that regenerates damaged or destroyed tissue far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human…”

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!” He finally managed to shout, catching Moira off guard. She adjusted herself and struck a practiced, regal posture as she composed herself.

“I’I apologize for the lack of communication, but I needed to see your devices abilities for myself. I’d heard about some of the scuffles you’d had with Vishkar, and how some of their troops said they heard your music and it seemed to overly encourage and even drastically embolden your comrades in arms revolting against them…I can understand now how you are your people were able to take the city back from them…”

“Yeah, that’s great and all, but that still doesn’t explain why you had to strap me to table and cut INTO MY CHEST!”

“I was fully prepared to administer first aid should the device not have worked to my expectations. I needed to test the device’s properties on a subject who was in a high stress situation,” she said, sounding a bit distant as if she were justifying it for herself. “Besides, I doubt you would have agreed to this sort of experimentation of your own free will, so I needed to improvise. The document you signed details this all very thoroughly.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expecting to have my chest ripped open! You could have just asked me!”

“Given that this is stolen Vishkar technology, I doubt you would have been eager to share your process in developing the modifications for it.” She walked over to the table with all the vials and tubes, her back to him. Lucio had to admit she had a point, but it didn’t really excuse what she had done to him. He tried once more to struggle against the restraints but failed, resorting to just slumping his head forward and closing his eyes in defeat.

He heard Moira’s footsteps approach a few minutes later, and he reluctantly lifted his head at her approach. His vision was a bit marred by the light, but as she came more into focus and the light hit her frame different, he saw that she was carrying…a large butcher’s knife!

Lucio’s eyes shot open at the sight, and he began to make noises of protest as he tried to struggle harder than before out of the bindings. Moira stepped forward slowly, the flood light behind her only helping to terrify him more as she appeared as a dark shadow of herself brandishing the knife. With a snap of her fingers another restraint manifested itself, this time around his torso, and held him in place much stronger than before.

“Don’t worry,” she said quietly, bringing the knife up to one of his arms and staring into his eyes. “This will only hurt for a moment.”

Placing the blow torch down at his feet, she held his arm in place with her free hand to keep it from moving as she dug the point of the blade into it. Lucio retracted in pain, unable to move the affected arm as he bit into his lip trying to keep from screaming out in pain. Deeper and deeper the point of the blade went into his skin, until he felt it scrape against his humerus, sending a whole new sensation of pain throughout his body and he cried out in pain.

Tears welled up in his eyes as she studied his arm intensely, taking mental notes as she watched the skin try to reform but not succeeding. She let the knife out of his skin slowly, a task that seemed more laborious for her than stabbing into him was and held a look of utter fascination as the wound closed up incredibly fast. A mere second after she pulled the knife out the wound was already closed, the faintest of a scar mark already fading from sight.

“Absolutely astounding,” she thought out loud. “You’ve somehow managed to not only amplify the frequencies of the device itself, but some combination of the modifications you made to the device and the music are completely altering the way your cells behave…It’s almost like the song is the catalyst for the cellular restructure.”

Lucio didn’t say a word. He was too busy fighting back tears of pain from a pain that had long since passed. His mind had tried to tell him that since the pain was gone, it’s almost like it never happened in the first place. But he still somehow felt the knife stabbing into his arm, even if the stabbing was done and the wound had closed.

Moira stalked over to the desk and scribbled something down onto a piece of paper. With her back turned to him, Lucio couldn’t see what she was doing next, but it sounded like she was tinkering with something mechanical. When she turned around a moment later, the gauntlet on her right arm looked like it was adjusted slightly, with a small panel on the back that looked like an adjustable screen of some kind.

She ignored his questioning gaze as she stepped next to the Sonic Amplifier, switching it off. Lucio grew concerned as she slowly began to walk up to him, the backpack she was wearing giving off a faint, booting up sound as if it were charging up.

“Now, before I conduct this next experiment, I need to know…do you trust me?”

“What?! Why should I trust you?! What’re you about to do?”

“I’ve made a modification to my Biotic Grasp that will use some of the information I gathered from your Sonic Amplifier and allow me to heal you instantly. I will do this one last experiment, and if the device does not perform as expected, I promise you that I will turn the Sonic Amplifier back on to heal your wounds instantaneously. If you’re alright with that, I’d like to test the effectiveness of my Biotic Grasp now.”

Lucio’s mind raced as she began to step forward. She was asking him if it was okay for her to cut him! How could that possibly be okay?! Then again, she had made sure that his wounds had healed up to this point, and she agreed to make sure that continued to happen should her own device not work as intended…

“What if I say no?”

“Then I will stop the experiment here, untie you, and you’re free to leave. If you do agree to it, the same outcome happens. The only difference is that you will potentially be helping me to make sure that countless lives are saved in the future.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have…let’s just say that I have potential investors interested in my Biotic Grasp and it’s capabilities. If all goes well, I’ll be able to get their investment and develop this technology for use in the field. Personally, I could care less about healing wounds and broken bones and all that, as my area of focus is more on preventing the spread of disease, but this could be an important first step towards achieving that goal. This was all detailed on the datapad you signed.”

Lucio thought for another moment…maybe he should have actually read the information on the datapad…Besides, she was willing to compensate him for his help, and she seemed genuine enough about wanting to help people…

“Alright…I guess I did agree to help so…”

“Tremendous,” Moira stated, and she disappeared into a puff of smoke with a smile. Lucio began to panic again, and once he heard a whoosh noise to his left, he knew what was about to happen. He turned, and Moira drove the nails on her right hand into his shoulder

He cried out in pain as the nail went deep, ripping apart tendons and muscle as it drove deeper into him. Moira’s focus was on his skin, watching as it parted with an intense focus. Once her nails were all into his shoulder, Lucio let himself slump over, the pain infuriatingly strong. Moira looked up at him, gave a soft, what Lucio assumed to be a reassuring smile, and pulled her nails out of his skin.

Five small puncture wounds remained in his shoulder, and a torrent of blood began pouring out of each of the wounds. Lucio’s screams of anguish were intensified as she removed her nails, and his wrists and ankles felt even more pained as he struggled against the restraints. He felt like his arm was being slowly ripped out of its socket, the sinew and muscles ripping violently as it disconnected itself from his body.

Moira took a step back and lifted her left hand with the recently adjusted gauntlet. She released a stream of yellow smoke from the dispenser attached to her palm, a look of hopeful worry filling her face. The smoke hit Lucio softly, warming his body as if it were a blanket being gently draped across his body. As the smoke came across his puncture wounds, the warm sensation seeped its way into his body and the pain dissipated almost instantly.

Lucio looked down at the wounds, and before his eyes he watched them slowly close, and within seconds it looked like they had never even been there.

“Yes!” Moira shouted excitedly, stepping forward to closer examine her work. “That was the factor I was missing before! That was what I needed! Yes!!” She looked up at him with a genuine grin, and Lucio felt himself blushing at her smile.

“Awesome,” Lucio said… “Um…can I come down now?”

“Oh, right! I’m sorry!” Moira stepped back and snapped her fingers, all the restraints releasing at once and letting Lucio clumsily drop to the floor. He began to rub his wrists when Moira came over and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a very enthusiastic hug. Lucio, unsure what to do, simply rolled with the hug and clumsily managed to wrap himself around her in return.

“I honestly can’t thank you enough for helping me with this, Lucio,” Moira stated as she broke apart the hug, returning hurriedly to her desk to write something down. “This is seriously going to improve all our lives, I can promise you that!”

“That’s great,” Lucio stated, taking a seat on the bed and grabbing his shirt. “But I’d recommend verbally asking someone for their permission in the future. Handing someone a super long document with tiny text feels…cold. And ominous.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Moira stated, grabbing a fresh towel. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, offering the towel that he gladly accepted and began cleaning blood off of himself with. “I’ve spent so much time working on my own, experimenting on animals and just trying so desperately to find ways to overcome diseases and disorders of the human race that I often forget how to properly communicate with people…I’m not a very social person by nature, and my hand doesn’t really help matters, to be frank.”

“I’m sorry to hear that…But, you know…There’s a pretty lit looking party going on right outside that door…We could, I don’t know, unwind a little bit? Get some drinks, dance a little? It could be fun!”

Moira seemed to consider it for a moment. When she stood a moment later, extending a hand to Lucio, she had a weak smile and her eyes seemed hopeful. Lucio finished cleaning the blood off of his chest with the towel before putting on his shirt, and Moira led Lucio out of the room and into the party proper.

The two proceeded to spend the next hour or so talking, dancing, eating and just in general enjoying themselves as the party continued around them. As they partied they drank, Lucio opting out of drinking any more of her preferred whiskey and instead drinking straight tequila. She scoffed at the idea and he laughed. As they continued drinking, Lucio noticed her Scottish accent returning in full force, and he sometimes struggled to understand what she was saying.

The party really started to pick up when Lucio stepped behind the DJ booth, giving those in attendance one of the best private shows any of them had ever been a part of. Remixing on the fly he even managed to make a brand-new song, the audience cheering with grand enthusiasm as he stepped down to join Moira once more.

At some point Moira got the idea to retreat to the pool, which had long since cleared out as guests had begun to leave and the night got a little too cold for the water. Lucio initially hesitated, making excuses like they how they were drunk, and the fact he didn’t have a swimsuit, but his attitude changed a bit once he saw her strip down to nothing but her underwear.

She was wearing a simple black bra and panties, and it was then that his alcohol induced mind started seeing her as more of a woman. Her entire form was thin, from her long arms and legs to her small waistline. Despite her thin frame she still had some muscle on her, with pronounced arm, leg and abdominal muscles. As she jumped into the pool with a shriek of excitement, Lucio threw off his shirt and pants and followed closely behind her, landing right beside her just as she emerged from underneath.

“Ya right dobber!” Moira shouted when he emerged, playfully splashing him with water. He joyfully returned the torrent of water, and the two splashed and chased one another around the pool like they were kids. They laughed and toyed with one another, and Lucio really started to feel the alcohol affecting him.

At one point, Moira decided to submerge herself under the water as she attempted to get behind him. Lucio whirled around just in time, and as she emerged, he wrapped his arms around her torso, trapping her in his grip. She shrieked with surprise and laughed, her arms pinned to her side as she squirmed in his grasp.

“Gotcha!” Lucio stated, laughing as he held her tight.

“Let me go, ya numpty!” she said as she struggled, smiling ear to ear with a grin. Lucio responded by tightening his grip, and as she shook on top of him, she began to start rubbing up against him…and his crotch.

Lucio blushed as he still held her tight, letting her try and wrestle herself out of his grip. Moira seemed to notice something was amiss, and when she felt his newly hardened cock rubbing against her through his underwear, she felt herself blush too.

“Well, aren’t we just a lovely pair a miscreants…?” Lucio let her go at the remark, shoving his hands down to cover himself as he turned away from her.

“I’m sorry!” He shouted. “It’s just that I’m a bit drunk and you were rubbing against me and-“

Lucio felt her hands come up and reassuringly wrap around him. He was turned gently by her, and she stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing his lips. His eyes remained open as she kissed him, his face blushing even harder. When she retracted her didn’t move, unsure of exactly what was happening.

“You don’t need ta apologize to me, ya Roaster,” she said, grabbing his hands and guiding them to her hips. “But what ya should be doin’ is not wastin’ this chance. It’s not often I get into a mood like this.”

Lucio studied her carefully. Her cheeks were red from drinking and possibly embarrassment, but her eyes clung to his face like a hook into a fish. She was hungry for affection, and Lucio found it difficult to think straight as she pulled him closer to her. His hands were trembling slightly on her hips as she snaked her neck downwards, latching her lips onto his neck as she began to kiss him gently.

Lucio let out a breath as he felt her lips on his neck, his grip unintentionally tightening on her hips. She moaned slightly at his tightened grip, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved her head upwards towards his mouth. When their lips touched, it was like a spark of adrenaline and passion ignited within Lucio.

Using his hold on her hips, he pulled her body as close to him as it would allow, lifting her up off her feet slightly as he guided her legs to wrap around him. She happily obliged, letting out a soft moan of pleasure when she felt his package rub against her and wrapped her arms arounds his neck to better hold onto him.

Lucio stood holding Moira in the middle of the pool, their tongues wrestling with one another as the water gently swayed around them. Moira’s hips were moving subtly against his crotch, grinding against his cock as the two of them gave into their drunken desires. Their bodies were submerged only half way into the water, and as the breeze picked up Lucio felt her shiver.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked her, breaking the kiss and being met with a pouting face from Moira.

“Oh, I’m more than okay, handsome,” she stated, her feet dropping to the pool’s floor. “Been a bloody long time since I shagged, let alone wit a cock this special.”

She reached down into his boxer shorts and grabbed hold of his cock, Lucio groaning from shock as she slowly began to stroke it. She latched her lips back onto his before he could say anything, stroking his cock as she continued to kiss him.

Lucio’s body felt like it was overflowing with heat. He’d never had an experience like this with a woman before, and the odd juxtaposition of her having tortured him and then wanting to fuck him was an odd feeling to shake. But at the same time, he felt so incredibly turned on that he didn’t much care. A little danger can sometimes make a night like this a whole lot more fun, and Lucio was fully embracing it at this point.

His hands went from her hips downward, wrapping around her backside and grabbing hold of her firm behind. She moaned approvingly into his mouth, gripping his cock harder and stroking it a little faster as he began to cup her ass. Both hands worked it around in small circles, his grip firm as he pulled her a little closer to him. It made it a little more difficult for her to grab his cock, but she didn’t seem to mind, so lost in the heat of the moment that her mind was more focused on pleasure than comfort.

Moira felt Lucio’s cock increase slightly as she continued to stroke him, smiling as she broke the kiss.

“Seems like you’re ready to blow already,” she said coyly, not stopping as she teased him.

“What can I say…It’s been a while since I got this into my time with a lady.”

“Then we shouldn’t let the moment end prematurely, now should we?” She let go off his cock and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the stairs out of the pool. They gathered up their clothing and went into her bedroom, barely even registering that most of the party had long since left. A few stragglers remained, either passed out on the furniture or off in their own little corners getting it on themselves.

Moira closed the door behind them as they made for the bed, Moira practically jumping into Lucio’s lap as they continued their make out session. She was a bit rougher now, gripping him harder, biting his lip playfully and giving him little scratches on his back. She was testing her limits with him, and Lucio was grateful that she didn’t have him sign a contract to explore that concept this time.

Still straddling him, Moira broke off the kiss and grabbed the zipper on the front of her bra, unzipping it and letting it fall off her body and onto the floor behind them. Lucio immediately went to work playing with her breasts, cupping her right breast as she began to suckle on her let nipple. Moira’s cries of joy showed him just how much she enjoyed it, and he got a little bit of rough revenge by twisting a little to far or nibbling at the sensitive skin, all of which only made Moira cry out in pleasure more.

As they made out and Lucio tasted her flesh, Moira spent much of that time grinding against his crotch. As their clothes dried her crotch noticeably just got wetter, and Lucio’s Boxers we no longer soaked with pool water by the time she stepped off of him. She turned around as she bent forward, slowly removing her panties as she stared back at him.

The waistband came down past her behind, and Lucio was given an unimpeded look at her behind. It was smaller but plump, toned from years of running and exercise. As the underwear made its way down her legs, he managed to get a look at her wet cunt, the patch of unkempt red hair surrounding it making it look untamed and wild.

When she finally turned around to face him, her naked form finally on display to him, she looked bashful for the first time. Lucio thought it was cute.

“Oh stop,” Moira stated at him calling her cute.

“No, really,” Lucio stated, standing and taking her hand. “You’re an absolute snack!”

“A snack, eh?” Moira smiled wickedly, tapping his cheek playfully as she walked to the bed. She got up onto it, dropped down to support herself on all fours, and waved her hips about erotically as Lucio stared hungrily at her. She brought her hand up to her cunt and spread her lips wide, letting him see inside of her wet walls. “Then why don’t ya help yourself to this tasty lassie?”

Lucio lurched forward, dropping to his knees as soon as he was in range and shoving his face into her crotch tongue first. Moira cried out in pleasure as he began to eat her hole, his musically skilled tongue teasing her walls with a trained expertise unmatched by any man who’d done so to her before. Lucio took his cock in his hands, stroking it slowly to enjoy his ‘snack’ for as long as he could.

Moira’s head fell to the bed as she spread her arms out in front of her, keeping her legs propped upwards and spread wide so Lucio could have unfettered access to her. She spread her legs wider Lucio dug deeper, and Moira bit her lower lip as his tongue drove her insane. She desperately wished she’d been able to do the splits, because she could only imagine the depths he could reach if she was spread impossibly wide with nothing keeping him from going further.

Lucio moved his head downward and began to tease her clit, Moira crying out in joy at the surprise invasion. But Lucio was just warming her up; he had a plan that would drive her to the brink of death with pleasure, and he wanted her as lubed up and ready for what he hoped would be a massive orgasm.

His free hand came up and began to mimic the motions his tongue had been using to tease her clit, and his head moved more upwards. With her legs spread like this he had unfettered access to her asshole as well, and as her breathing got heavier and louder, he shoved his tongue into it.

“Holy Fuck!” Moira cried out in shock as she felt him enter her behind, his hands coming up to spread her wider to give him an easier time at rimming her. She had never been rimmed before, and she felt herself inching closer and closer to orgasm the more he tongue fucked her hole. Lucio was passionately driving himself into it, the taste of her cunt still on his tongue as he enjoyed the new tightness of her asshole.

Moira propped herself back up on her arms, staring back behind her to see Lucio’s dreadlocks bobbing up and down at her behind. Lucio looked into her eyes and winked, a sneaky finger breaking off from spreading her cheeks wider and entering her cunt.

As she felt his finger enter her pussy, Moira lurched forward as her pelvis spasmed from her orgasm. Her hips shook on the bed as she came, screaming out with utter joy at the first non-battery assisted orgasm she’d had in ages. Lucio merely watched her twitch wildly, congratulating himself on a job well done. Her spasms slowed as Lucio sat on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her back as she turned to face him.

“You’re a sneaky little numpty, yo know tha?” Lucio merely smiled as she got off the bed, moving to stand in front of him.

“What can I say? I wanted a bit of playful revenge for that contract you had me sign earlier!”

“If tha’s your idea of revenge, then I’d absolutely LOVE to see what ya do to someone you’re into!”

“That can easily be arranged,” Lucio stated, standing abruptly and grabbing her hips. He turned her around quickly, leading her to the wall in front of them and shoving her against it. She cried out in shock, but when she felt his cock rubbing up against her cunt, she turned around to stare at him lustfully.

“Then what’re ya waiting for, ya daft wank? Drive that Tadger into my cunt an pound me senseless!”

Lucio grinned, positioned his cock at her wet cunt, and in one swift motion shoved his entire 9 inches into her from behind until the base of his cock slammed into her. Moira cried out in joy, feeling more filled than by any toy or partner she’d had previously. She thought she might cum just from him entering her, but when he started to move his hips to drive his cock in and out of her she seriously thought she’d died and somehow got into Heaven.

Lucio’s cock moved slowly in and out of her wet walls, his hands on her hips helping him to pull her small frame towards him with each thrust in. Lucio’s cock throbbed with pleasure, her tight walls clamping down on it to try and milk it for all it was worth. Their breathing began to synch up as Lucio moved a little faster, pounding himself into her harder and she got louder and louder.

“Ah Fuck!” Moira shouted, pressing her face against the wall as her hands kept her in place against it. Lucio leaned forward to match her, driving himself as deep as he could possibly get each time he thrust into her. “You’re gonna tear me apart!”

“Don’t know about doing that,” Lucio said, his voiced sounding slightly strained. “But I know that I’m close!”

“I want ya to cum for me, ya magnificent wanker! Just don’t fuckin’ cum in my cunt! I want a taste a your hot load!”

Lucio pumped faster and faster, feeling his cock engorge with his impending load. Lucio gripped her hips harder as he moved impossibly fast, driving himself in and out so quick he felt his cock get even warmer than it already was, and he knew he was close.

“Moira! I’m gonna cum!”

Moira pushed back against him, her behind shoving him out of her as she gracefully turned and dropped to her knees. She grabbed hold of his cock, gripping it tight with both hands, and with his cock barely exposed to the air she began to stroke it with her mouth open and waiting.

“Cover me, Lucio!” It only took a few quick pulls before Lucio shot his load, the first stream of it shooting into her eye before she covered the tip with her mouth.

Moira greedily drank in his cum, sucking the tip as she stroked and felt more of it drip down her throat. Lucio groaned out in pleasure as it was released, his hand lacing through her hand and to the pack of her head as he shoved a little more of himself into her waiting hole. Moira took it all in stride, the stench of his cock and the delectably sweet taste of his cum overwhelming her senses.

Lucio’s knees felt weak as he drained the last of him, letting his cock slip out of her mouth with a breath as she wiped the first errant stream from her face.

“That was quite the load,” Moira quipped, standing as she licked her fingers clean. “Should fill me up for quite a while, I think.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Lucio stated, stepping bac to sit on the bed. Moira joined him shortly after grabbing a fresh towel, guiding the two of them to the pillows at the head of the bed. They both took a side and stared at one another, Lucio draping an arm around her and pulling her close to give her one final kiss before they both fell asleep smiling.

-X-

Lucio awoke the next morning to his phone blaring in his ear. His agent had been trying desperately to get a hold of him ever since he’d disappeared from his guard detail earlier in the morning, and he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he saw she’d left him thirty-seven messages.

“Where the hell have you been?!” She screamed into his ear. “I was worried sick! Your security detail said they lost track of you after the concert and-“

“I’m fine,” Lucio stated bluntly. “Just went off to a party and got a little carried away, is all!”

“I’ll say! One of the photos from your little ‘party’ last night already have ten thousand likes on Twitter! Who’s the red head?!”

“Just a friend I met at the party. Look, I’ll tell you more about it later. I’ll see you at my place in about an hour, alright?”

“Fine! But not a minute later, you hear me?!”

Lucio hung up without another word. His head was pounding too hard to hear anymore of her yelling at him. As he stood, the room spinning around him, he noticed it was decidedly emptier than the night before. The desk with all the equipment was gone, the dresser was devoid of clothes and there were no signs of Moira anywhere. All that remained was a small, handwritten note resting gently on her pillow.

_Lucio,_

_Last night was probably one of the best night’s I’ve had in a long time. I can’t thank you enough for helping me with my experiment, and for everything that followed. Unfortunately, I had to catch an early flight to meet with an investor as soon as possible, but hopefully our paths will cross someday soon._

_If you ever want to catch up and help me “experiment” again, just give me a call. I’ve left you one of my business cards in case the number written at the bottom of this letter doesn’t work._

_Hope to see you again real soon._

_Moira O’Deorain_

At the bottom of the letter was a phone number and a business card with her name on it. Lucio put the business card aside and folded the letter, sitting on the bed for a good twenty minutes, thinking. He hadn’t thought about it at the time, but the name sounded familiar to him somehow…He typed her name into his phone and scrolled through the results…

“I SLEPT WITH A FORMER BLACKWATCH MEMBER?!”

Lucio sat dumbstruck at the revelation, having idolized Overwatch for years in their efforts against the first Omnic Crisis. When he was kicked out of the room a few minutes later by housekeeping he had a permanent grin on his face, happy knowing that not only had he helped a former Overwatch scientist in their research, but he had a new friend to call upon should the need ever arise again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
